


相戀十年三十題

by pointymt



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointymt/pseuds/pointymt
Summary: 從相知到相惜共十年，屬於Simi的三十題。





	相戀十年三十題

**Author's Note:**

> 噗浪上發現的三十題，覺得很符合Simi就寫寫看的無腦作品，歡迎拍打kudos餵食留言:)

01 習慣性吻別  
當要分別為Ferrari進行公關活動時，他們總會在沒人看見的地方接吻，然後腳步輕快地走向各自的車子。

 

02 壓力爆發／感覺迷茫的時候  
當和Lewis僅有1分的差距時，Seb的眉心一整天都皺成一團，即使他跟Kimi正在瑞士的湖畔小屋度假。

 

03 Can’t Take My Eyes off You  
Seb拖著腮，一邊思考比賽，未覺自己眼睛一直盯著赤著身子在躺椅上睡午覺的Kimi。

 

04 學會了你擅長的事  
Kimi難得比Seb早起，他躡手躡腳地起身，在Seb頂著蓬亂的頭髮進到廚房前，煎好了兩顆完美的歐姆蛋。

 

05 發現信件盒子  
Kimi在Seb床下發現一個積滿灰塵的盒子，裡面全是他在WRC時兩人的紙本書信，以符合某人不愛用通訊軟體的習慣。

 

06 睡前故事／the Story of…  
Seb煩躁到睡不著，要早已進入夢鄉的Kimi陪他說說話，Kimi不情願地斷斷續續描述他在芬蘭的童年生活，直到兩人都沉沉入睡。

 

07 酩酊大醉／Cheers Darling  
Kimi又在賽後酒會喝到爛醉，Seb在開車載他回飯店的路上不住地碎念，黑色Ferrari內充滿酒精的味道和德英交雜的不滿聲音。

 

08 冷水澡  
回到飯店，Seb把Kimi扔進浴缸，拿起蓮蓬頭不調溫度就往芬蘭人臉上沖，1314房頓時傳出芬蘭國罵的巨響。

 

09 初見回憶  
Seb刮了鬍子，讓Kimi回想起07年的初見，那時Seb還是個稚嫩的捲髮少年，那時他自己正值體能的巔峰期，那時他們根本無法預料到彼此能在未來變得如此親密。

 

10 你的手還是那麼冷  
「Kimi，手給我。」說罷，Seb把Kimi伸出的手牢牢握住，一併放進自己連帽外套的口袋。

 

11 Follow Me／驚喜  
當Seb尾隨Kimi進入芬蘭人的屋子，映入眼簾的是一隻正趴在布質沙發上、蜷曲著身體睡覺的灰貓。

 

12 沒有言語的夜  
銀石賽後，Seb和Kimi各懷心事，背靠著背躺在床上，一夜無言，也無一夜好眠。

 

13 舊疾復發  
早晨，Seb被Kimi斷續的悶哼聲喚起。他轉過身，用手輕輕幫Kimi揉著背脊。

 

14 陌生的熟悉的你的樣子／工作探班  
當Seb經過隔壁P房時，看到Kimi正在電腦螢幕前，向技師比劃著什麼。他認真中帶些不耐的表情，讓Seb有點想笑。

 

15 第四次晚歸  
這已經是第四次說好一起用餐但卻失約的夜晚了，等了兩小時的Seb憤怒地在月曆上畫下大大的”4”。隨手拿了錢包和車鑰匙後，他重重地踏出房間並用力關上房門。

 

16 Hello Stranger／一時興起的419 Play  
Seb在酒吧找到渾身酒氣、正趴在吧檯失神的Kimi，怒火突然被欲望取而代之。「嗨，一個人嗎？」他微笑傾向前，眼神中帶著魅惑。

 

17 從Back Kiss再開始／享受你的親吻  
Kimi赤裸著趴在廉價旅館的床上，Seb的唇在他的背肌遊走，雙唇所及的肌膚泛起了一陣陣顫慄，Kimi忍不住低聲呻吟，沉溺於Seb越發瘋狂的吻，任憑他在自己背上留下帶血的齒痕。

 

18 熟悉到每一吋的甜美的身體  
當Kimi的身體包覆住自己的慾望時，Seb發出長長的嘆息。「你好溫暖。」他靠近Kimi的臉龐，輕輕含住Kimi的耳垂，他知道這會讓芬蘭人變得更緊，但同時也會讓自己瀕臨繳械。

 

19 說不出口的情話  
Kimi喘著粗氣，聲音破碎地表示他的高潮將至。Seb在瘋狂抽送的極樂邊緣時，彷彿看到芬蘭人的薄唇囁嚅著什麼，在射出前，他明白到那是無聲的rakastan sinua，芬蘭語的我愛你，唯有和Kimi做愛時才聽得到。

 

20 Road Trip／公路旅行  
Kimi駕著Seb的黑色Ferrari，享受公路上的每一個彎道，和眼前大山大水的自然美景。Seb把車窗打開，沉浸於撲面而來的涼爽空氣，和身邊呼嘯而過的蓊鬱森林。

 

21 人群裡你的氣味  
當Kimi對著電腦和技師正閱讀數據時，身後一股清香讓他轉過頭，對上的是一雙澄清的茶色雙眸，那雙眼珠含著笑意並狡黠地轉了轉，在技師尚未轉頭前，Kimi手上被塞了一支香草冰棒。

 

22 被忘記的紀念日  
Seb和Kimi都記得紀念日的日期，但總是在紀念日的當天晚上才想起，而夜深時，性愛是最好的慶祝方式之一。

 

23 逃家  
「每次都是我清Rose的貓沙！」Seb丟下這句話後，便頭也不回地關上家門，留下雙人床上睡眼惺忪的芬蘭人和有些錯愕的灰貓。

 

24 如果我死去／BE妄想  
紅旗，所有人盯著賽道，一台撞得支離破碎的紅色賽車，車手癱軟地被拉出駕駛艙。  
所有人都盯著賽道，看著醫護人員逐漸慢下來的搶救，看著幾名賽道人員摀著嘴。  
另一名身著紅裝的車手木然立於轉播螢幕前，沒有人盯著他緩緩地走出維修站、走出賽道、走向賽道外高速行駛的車陣中──

Kimi冷汗涔涔地醒來，查看懷中睡得正香甜的愛人，他如釋重負地微笑，將手臂收得更攏，忽略眼角滑過的一道晶瑩。

 

25 我們的貓跑丟了  
「Rose不見了。」  
Seb狐疑地看向Kimi，「我剛剛才餵完她吃罐頭。」Kimi搔搔頭，「但我找不到她。」Seb無奈一笑，從沙發上彎下腰，「寶貝，你爸真是不了解妳。」

 

26 瞞著你抽菸  
Kimi知道Seb討厭菸味，所以他都在房子外抽菸。他不知道的是，Seb一次趁他不在家時，偷嘗了根萬寶路被嗆到噴淚，從此再也不碰菸。

 

27 秘密抽屜  
Kimi房間有個上鎖的抽屜，Seb總是尊重他這部分的隱私需求，並忍住叫鎖匠來開的衝動。

 

28 我們還沒做過的事  
「一起去馬爾地夫吧。」在那裡，沒有人認識我們，我們可以選座島，在沙灘上盡情大笑，瘋狂做愛。

 

29 討厭卻愛著你的一切  
有時候，Seb覺得Kimi太過我行我素，但Seb心想，若不是他的我行我素，自己或許也不會愛上他。

 

30 遲來十年的告白  
Ich liebe dich。當聽到Kimi笨拙地用自己的母語表白時，Seb笑著哭了，這是十年來第一次聽到Kimi說德文。  
「我相信你的德文會越來越好。」因為他們還有很多個十年。


End file.
